


Thick Thighs Save Lives

by BattyIntentions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Worship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: A drabble involving body worship





	Thick Thighs Save Lives

It starts with the whisper of a kiss on the back of their neck as they cook dinner. Soft little butterfly kisses at intervals as he sets the table for them. A hand on their large thigh, lightly stroking as they eat. Then it turns into more. The hand squeezes and drifts higher with each pass.

“You're so beautiful,” he purrs as his hand goes ever higher, brushing their groin and drawing a hitched breath from them. “So, so beautiful.” He gracefully slid down to his knees and settled between their legs “May I?” They nodded and he opened their jeans and, with their help, pulled them off. “Such lovely thighs.” He smiled up at them and began to pet and kiss first one thigh, then the other. He grabbed them and hooked them over his shoulders, content to kiss and nip as he pleased for as long as they would allow him to. They had all night.


End file.
